


Closer

by PuppetMaster55



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: M/M, Phantom is a mermaid, and the dolphin penis is prehensile, breath play, but they both like it, mermaid peen is dolphin peen, non-con due to language barrier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-25
Updated: 2013-10-25
Packaged: 2017-12-30 10:05:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1017297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PuppetMaster55/pseuds/PuppetMaster55
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Childhood friends Danny and Ph'nt'm are out for a midnight swim when Ph'nt'm notices something... strange about his friend. </p>
<p>Is that... really what humans look like, down there?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Closer

Danny snuck along the dark beach, barely noticing the chill wind blowing in from the sea. The bright moonlight shone down on everything, bathing the world in hues of blue and black. Blue eyes opened wide as they scanned the shoreline, looking for–  
“Danny!”  
A grin spread across his lips as he moved towards the sound, splashing into the water to meet his friend. He was barely waist-deep in the water before he was assaulted from the side, arms wrapping around his waist as the form dragged Danny out into deeper water. Through the spray of water Danny laughed and shoved his hands down, playfully pushing his assailant's head down. “Hey, Ph'nt'm.”  
Ph'nt'm (pronounced as phantom) laughed as he curled around Danny, his tail, swishing along in the water, slid against Danny's body – a strange sensation of scales against skin that never failed to give him goosebumps. “Danny!”  
The two of them had met during a squall – Danny's parents were aquatic researchers working out of the local university, and it had been several years before, when Danny was seven, that he'd snuck out of the house and gone down to the beach. At the time, the water had seemed calm on the surface – even though the tide was lower than usual, and the rain coming down was freezing cold – so young Danny had gone down and into the water. His older sister Jazz had reluctantly agreed at the time to cover for him, as he'd desperately wanted to go out and swim in the ocean. But, as with most storms on the sea, the calm surface belied a roiling undercurrent, a harsh riptide that had pulled young Danny into the sea. Had it not been for the timely intervention of Ph'nt'm, who little more than Danny's own size at the time, the teen was sure that he would have died during that time.  
In the years since, both friends had grown considerably – Ph'nt'm had had a huge growth spurt when Danny was ten, and had grown much larger than the human, and remained that size ever since – but this was the year that changed. Danny was fourteen now, and was no longer the prepubescent boy he was before.  
“Big!” Ph'nt'm gestured to all of Danny, and the human laughed. For all the years the two had known each other, neither had made great strides is learning the other's language. Indeed, Ph'nt'm had much better luck learning human speech than Danny had had with what he'd dubbed Mer-speak; no matter how hard he tried, it wasn't a language that could be spoken outside of water. Ph'nt'm touched webbed hand against Danny's chest, feeling the muscle growth. Webbed fingers splayed out against Danny's chest, ghosted over his skin and made him inhale sharply. They roamed lower and lower, until Ph'nt'm's fingers brushed against the peach fuzz of hair that had started growing around Danny's bellybutton. The hand followed the hair downwards, all the way down to the waistband of his swimsuit.  
Danny squeaked when Ph'nt'm pulled him close, the human's back pressing against the larger mermaid's chest, and feebly scrabbled at the finned arms as he was rubbed against the the mermaid. Fingers trailed against the waistband of the swimsuit and Danny let out a strangled “Ph'nt'm!” as the surf loosed the suit's hold on his skin and Ph'nt'm's hands slid lower than the human wanted. “Ph'nt'm stop!”  
A webbed hand, slick and smooth and far too soft, made contact with Danny's crotch, and he groaned at the contact. Ph'nt'm stiffened, and the two bobbed in the water as the mermaid considered the new development he'd discovered. The other hand, which had been located up near Danny's shoulders, slipped down to the human's crotch as Ph'nt'm dived underneath the water, hands yanking and tugging at the swimsuit as Danny floundered in the water without the mermaid to hold him up. He tried to kick his legs, tried to stay above the surface, but Ph'nt'm was persistent, and all too soon the swimsuit was pulled down to his knees. With his legs restrained, Danny couldn't stay above the water; he slipped beneath the surface, struggling to either free himself or get Ph'nt'm to stop what he was doing and help.  
The prying hands stopped, and Danny felt a pair of lips press against his own. The human's mouth opened in shock, and Ph'nt'm's tongue was slithering itself into his mouth, bringing with it air. Danny gulped the air down greedily, hands reaching up to grab onto Ph'nt'm's face, holding the mermaid into the kiss – because if it was anything, it was a kiss – and groaned as Ph'nt'm deepened the kiss, drawing out Danny's breath into his own, replacing the spent air with fresh. Idly, Danny felt Ph'nt'm's tail wrap around his legs, and felt as his swimsuit was yanked off, flung away into the sea.  
The lack of any sort of clothing in such a large space, despite the late hour, made Danny curl in on himself. He'd heard of skinny dipping, but had never thought of it as something he'd ever do. Even in the showers after gym class, Danny always waited until everyone else had gone before stripping down and washing himself; Danny just wasn't comfortable being naked in the same room as anyone else. Even now, in the presence of Ph'nt'm, he was feeling uncomfortable, legs moving to cover himself where arms could not. However, Ph'nt'm had other ideas, hands pressing the human flush against the mermaid, forcing his legs to curl around Ph'nt'm's torso instead.  
The sensation of being pressed against Ph'nt'm, of having skin and scales pressed against the whole of his body... was strange. Electrifying, almost. Because the scales were cool to the touch and textured enough to send goosebumps crawling all along everywhere they touched, was enough to make Danny feel butterflies in his stomach; that the scales were pressing against his groin, were undulating against him, were stirring up feelings and responses that he desperately tried to will away.  
The hope was in vain as Ph'nt'm pushed Danny up against something wooden, the kiss ended as the human scrabbled to right himself against the wooden pillar of a boardwalk; the same one, Danny realized, that his parents' research boat was docked at. Ph'nt'm, meanwhile, had moved to marveling at Danny's groin, and the erection that was forming as a result of the contact. Face heated in a deep blush, the human used the pillar as a starting point, pushing towards the beach; if he were fast and silent enough, maybe he could sneak back into his room before anybody noti–  
Except Ph'nt'm was circling around him, face full of curiosity, and was moving in on the exposed cock. Danny yelped, releasing his hold in the pillar and gaining a mouthful of saltwater as his hands darted down to hide himself from Ph'nt'm's gaze and searching hands, only to be met with the mermaid's wrists as he took hold of the erection. The sensation of another's hand was foreign, but not at all bad; Ph'nt'm's hand was chill and almost slick, with the webbing fluttering and moving with the little currents of the ocean against pulsating skin. Danny was once more pulled flush against Ph'nt'm, but this time he could feel something sliding along his legs and back. From the way it felt, pulsing and writing, Danny had thought it to be something like a tongue – except that Ph'nt'm's tongue was...  
Oh.  
Ph'nt'm's tongue was still inside his mouth, behinds lips that were nibbling against Danny's neck; that were pulling and sucking all along the length of his neck, surely leaving hickeys where, where...  
Higher thought processes failed as the hand on his cock started moving, fingers ghosting all along the throbbing erection, while the other hand slid down to cup the human's balls. The sensual overload was too much, and his brain shorted out. All he could do, was be.  
Ph'nt'm made a chirruping noise, short and sharp in Danny's ear as he nibbled along the edge. Danny let out a moan that turned into a gurgle as the two fell beneath the surface. The nibbling stopped as Ph'nt'm's lips crashed against Danny's own, feeding the human fresh air and replacing the spent. Webbed fingers ghosted over the human's scrotum like a light breeze against skin, and Danny shivered at the goosebumps and tingling butterflies that fluttered beneath his skin. The tongue-like muscle – which, Danny's mind idly suspected, was actually Ph'nt'm's dick – was sliding along between the human's legs, seeking, searching.  
Danny gasped as the mermaid's dick found itself pressing against his entrance. The human barely held back a scream as Ph'nt'm's cock made its' way inside him, filling him with a pressure that was as much painful as pleasurable. The tight muscles pressed against the intruding object, and each time Ph'nt'm moved was chafing.  
Being underwater, the human couldn't tell if he was crying at the pain that Ph'nt'm was bringing him, but with how his eyes burned and how his breaths were short and gasping, he suspected that it might be the truth. He tried to relax, to let Ph'nt'm move about freely and with as little resistance as possible, only to have the mermaid's lower body undulate, the mermaid's entire length sliding as deep as possible. The pain of being stretched so wide was too much, and Danny let out a muffled cry as Ph'nt'm deepened the kiss, stopped providing the human with air in favor of letting his tongue slip into Danny's mouth, mapping out the texture and placement of each one of the human's teeth. The shock of having Ph'nt'm's tongue in his mouth distracted the human from the length inside him, allowing Ph'nt'm to slide ever deeper. With a scream, Danny felt as Ph'nt'm pushed himself all the way in, pressing their bodies flush against one another in all possible ways.  
He was bleeding, he knew that much over the haze of pain and pleasure. He was bleeding and pain was pleasure was pain was Ph'nt'm–  
Was Ph'nt'm curling and undulating, pushing and sliding against the bleeding, pushing and filling and pulling and leaving Danny wanting because the emptiness hurt just as much as it did to be filled.  
His lungs burned from the lack of fresh air, and his vision started going dark at the edges, blurring his view of Ph'nt'm's glowing green eyes as the mermaid inhaled, sucking away all breath out of Danny. The human felt heavy, but weightless, when Ph'nt'm breathed out, sending a great rush of warm, fresh air into Danny's lungs and beyond. Danny's heart was thundering in his chest, and with the air came awareness. That Ph'nt'm had saved him, had stopped moving, had wrapped his arms tight around Danny's torso, hands splayed and searching all over every inch of his body in a worried manner.  
The lack of movement within him made Danny whine, hips bucking and forcing Ph'nt'm deeper into him. The shock of pain that came was overshadowed as pure feeling exploded from within, traveling all along his spine and dancing against the space within his skin, from scalp to fingertips to the tips of his toes and everywhere in between. His vision went white, and all Danny knew was that he wanted more of that feeling, wanted more of Ph'nt'm.  
Still breathing through Ph'nt'm, Danny poked and prodded his tongue into Ph'nt'm's mouth, feeling the slick, almost rubbery feel of the inside. It was foreign and alien and then Ph'nt'm was moving, was responding to Danny's movements with his own, Ph'nt'm's chest pressed against Danny's back while his tail curled and uncurled around Danny's legs. Their movements were at first awkward, out of time, until Danny bucked where Ph'nt'm pushed, and the explosion of sensation was recreated, again, and again, and again, until they were floating in the current, twisting and curling against each other.  
At one point, Ph'nt'm's hands had roamed back down towards Danny's cock, and coupled with the volcano of pure sensation that was pulsating throughout his body, had had Danny letting out a scream that died in Ph'nt'm's throat, his entire body jerking and shuddering in orgasmic pleasure. Ph'nt'm let out a chittering groan of his own as he pushed as deep into the human as possible, sending a seemingly endless jet of what, to Danny, felt like liquid fire, burning so good inside him.  
They floated in the current, curled against one another, each panting into the other's lungs, for what felt like forever. The water around them felt freezing to Danny's skin, while his body felt like the embers after the fire, burning bright and hot long after the flames died down. His arms and legs felt heavy, and for the life of him, it took everything he had to keep his lips pressed against Ph'nt'm's own.  
Green eyes met hazy blue and they continued floating, pressed against one another, until long after the sun rose high in the sky. No matter what had happened next, they both knew one thing for sure – neither of them wanted to ever leave the other's side.


End file.
